Darke Chocolate
by Kerowyn6
Summary: Jenna finds another use for her Chocolate Charm, and Simon doesn't know whether to be furious or proud of his little sis- sorry, the Princess.


**I was rereading Flyte and thought to myself that Jenna could easily have taken a moment to transform something- sorry, _someone_- else into chocolate. **

**Simon's POV is way longer than I inteded.**

**It's my first time writing for this fandom, so please give me feedback on whether they're IC! **

**o o o**

After emerging from the hole in the once-iron door, Jenna wiped a smudge of chocolate off her face and licked her fingers. It really was very good chocolate, but the circumstances did not give her much cause to enjoy it.

She snuck carefully past the source of Simon's snoring—a heavy door covered in **Darke **symbols—feeling quite guilty about the Glo Grubs she was killing.

So concentrated was she on silence that she totally overlooked Sleuth, and only just manage to avoid a full out scream as she stepped on him. But Simon's snores had stopped at her squeak, and she held her breath for a few seconds to see if he would wake before stuffing Sleuth hurriedly in the Glo Grub Tub and locking shut the lid with an ever mounting feeling of regret.

She was trembling with disgust and fear by the time she reached the skull, and was just about ready to tip toe past as quickly as possible when an idea occurred to her.

It would take guts. It was risky. And Simon would… Simon would do his very best to hunt her down and kill her. But it might just save a lot of lives.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, then swiveled to face the skull.

The eyeless sockets stared back at her.

Jenna looked away sharply and stomached the courage to take a step forward. Nothing happened.

Emboldened by this lack of **Darke **defenses, she quickly scurried the remaining few steps to reach what remained of DomDaniel.

She forced herself to look at the skull, and though she saw nothing in the holes where his eyes used to be she had the sensation that _something _was looking at her, observing her, studying her.

With a growing sensation of panic, she shook the **Chocolate Charm **wildly and placed it on the smooth surface of the cranium.

Even after her success with the door, she hadn't expected it to work, but what had once been glistening, eerily pale bone suddenly became a dark, smooth, chocolaty surface. And where there had been the sensation of something from the **Reverse side **watching her from the eye sockets, there were only two perfectly modeled holes in an artistically impressive but rather distasteful chocolate skull.

o o o

Jenna had been riding for a good six hours when Simon awoke. He ran a thin hand through his wild hair and pulled on a simple shift.

He hadn't slept well that night. Jenna's kidnap was still plaguing his mind. She wasn't his sister. He owed no allegiance to her. So why was there a niggling sensation in the back of his head of something that he might, a year or two ago, have called a conscience?

Shaking his head to rid himself of such inconvenient thoughts, Simon strode down the hall to the room in which he had locked the princess.

Even as he approached, he could tell there was something wrong with the door. It looked soft, dark brown, almost like… chocolate.

He hurried the last few feet and knelt to the ground next to a slab of creamy confectionary.

It was most certainly chocolate.

_Idiot!_

He hadn't thought to search her. He certainly hadn't thought she'd have any charms of use on her.

And now he was paying the price.

He'd have to go explain to DomDaniel. On the bright side, he was feeling reasonably confident that if it came to a duel with his rather deceased master, he could possibly win, or at least escape with his life.

The last thing he was expecting was for Jenna to have turned his master's skull into chocolate too.

Simon stood stock still for several minutes, just staring at the strange sight. Then he reached out a bony finger and prodded the skull. Nothing happened.

DomDaniel appeared to be no more.

Simon's first reaction was rage. His eyes darkened and madness glinted at the edges as he paced furiously back and forth along the slick tunnel.

"Sleuth!" he hollered, "Where the hell are you?!"

There was no reply, and no excited green ball bouncing at his feet.

He paused. "Sleuth! **Come**, damn you!"

_Had she turned that aggravating thing into chocolate as well? _

He was halfway to the stables when he stopped. Some of the darkness cleared from his green eyes.

Jenna had turned DomDaniel into chocolate.

_Jenna _had turned _DomDaniel _into _chocolate. _

Jen, his little sister, had turned the most feared **Darke **Wizard this side of the world into chocolate.

_ Not his little sister_. The girl he had grown up with for ten years, helped with homework, told stories to… the girl he had loved as a sister.

A rare smile found its way to Simon Heap's lips.

Maybe he would withhold judgment for now.

He'd take Thunder for a morning canter, that's what he'd do. That would give him time to think.

With the strange sensation of being two quite separate people planted firmly in his head, Simon turned the corner and was already reaching out to untie Thunder when he realized his beautiful horse wasn't there.

_"JENNA!"_


End file.
